


First kisses.

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Ata have danced around each other for nearly a year after first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kisses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiction_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Queen/gifts), [Musume_no_Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_no_Suoh/gifts).



> Ata is Demisexual and Fili has been dealing with his own issues on physical contact.

Fili glanced up as Ata walked into the crowded bar, he'd sat himself in a corner, cautious of having walls to his back and the table in front of him. Despite his dislike of large crowds he stood and waved at her, brushing his long, blonde hair back from his face as he took in her deceptively calm appearance. Her long, purple tinted hair was braided in one long rope down her back, beard carefully trimmd, and the glasses she wore for work in the library were still perched on her nose, hiding eyes of the warmest amber shaded brown. He watched as unpainted lips quirked into a smile when she spotted him and found himself smiling warmly back as she manouvered her way over to the bar before heading to his side. He forced himself to swallow, even dressed in loose trousers and a simple jacket she was one of the most beautiful dwarrow-dams he had ever seen. He'd been attracted to her since the day they had met, she mocking him in gentle tones about the decorations on his kilt, and he shaking his hips jokingly at her in response. Her eyes had sparkled as she had laughed up at him, patting the seat next to her to get him to sit. 

They hadn't talked much on that occasion, but over the year they had written to each other and he came to know her better, and shared his own secrets. When they had met again it had been in a different bar, this time a planned occasion, using the fund-raiser they had been part of, as a chance to meet. They'd talked a little over her meal as he clutched at a pint for dear life. He had thought she was interested in him, but then she seemed to withdraw and keep herself aloof. He'd left after the fund-raiser, only to bump into at a different pub later that day. She had smiled widely and nodded at him before joining her friends at a different table. Thinking he had misjudged the situation he had been pleasantly surprised when she joined him not half a bell later and sat to talk with him for most of the afternoon. It was only when he had reluctantly pulled himself away that he realised she had not only matched him pint for pint, but also hadn't judged any of his past actions. 

He was surprised to see her at the function that night, but barely had a chance to talk to her as he was supposed to be one of the hosts. Yet he took the time to catch a moment with her when she nipped into the cool night air to share a pipe with her. As she smiled warmly at him and gently touched his arm he realised he hadn't misjudged the situation that much, but that there was something holding her back. 

He finally managed to gain a hug from her at another get together. Sand crunched under his boots as he made his way over to her huddled form. The fire painted shadows over bother their faces and as he gently enfolded her in his arms he heard her take a deep breath before she relaxed. Unwilling to let her go imediately he used her shivering as an excuse to hold her for longer. As the tide turned behind them, he had groaned softly at the feel of her soft curves against him. He had reluctantly let her go, lingering to talk to her friend that joined them. As he walked away he could feel eyes on his back, and pondered the protective stance the red haired dwarrow-dam had taken. 

 

Ata took the time to down half her ale before making her way across the crowded room to Fili's side. They had danced around each other for a year and she was nervous to where this would lead. They had met five months previous and despite the solomn situation, once again gotten on stupidly well. He had gravitated to her side and sat to talk to her, despite in her opinion, there been many more interesting dwarrow in the building. He had been perfectly polite, despite chaste touches that lingered moments to long and a gentle hug that had ended up with his fingers just touching her hair. 

She'd shaken that all off, work overwhelming her mind and only two days before she had thought they had settled on being friends. Of course that had been only moments after her hormones had decided to sit up and take interest, so she had been rather on edge. She would never deny she had found him attractive from the moment she had set eyes on him, and as she had come to know him better she had wondered if she could make a relationship with him. She held back, always worried over her own sexuality, and yet when she had finally admitted it to him in a letter he had taken it with relative calm. Any discussions of being anything more than friend's had pittered out after he went through a rough few months, and yet they still kept in touch with each other despite everything. 

So newly discovered hormones aside, when he had come to her asking for a hug she found herself unable to say no. Knowing what he had been through she kept her touch light, only for him to cuddle in as close as he could to her. She'd pushed her own thoughts away and let him take the comfort he needed from her. She'd fled shortly after, panic at the newness of it all scaring her, and yet happy they were still friends. 

That night had seen a note arrive at her rented accomedation. She had dithered when seeing it had been from Fili, but decided that if her friend needed her then she would go and see him, she was surprised he wished to meet in a crowded tavern, but had paused only to grab her jacket. The brisk walk in the cool night air had calmed her thoughts somewhat so by the time she finally made it to him she was in control. 

His wide smile calmed her further and she happily leant into an embrace she had avoided for many months. Basking in the heat he radiated she barely flinched as a work worn hand caressed the downy fur of her cheek. She opened her eyes as Fili seemed to pause. There was worry and concern dancing in his eyes and that made her mind up. This dwarf had never been anything but courtious to her, and she had come to care for him. Steeling herself Ata placed the tankard onto the table and leant forward slowly. Her hand copied Fili's and she gently cupped his jaw. 

Her eyes flickered shut again as she met his soft lips and as a hand wove its way into her braid she found she couldn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
